User blog:ObsessiveSeddieDisorder/OSD's Autobiography :D
This is my autobiagraphy!!!! :D :D :D :D Name- OSD (Sorry, not sure if I can give away my first name) Age- Somewhere between 13 and 17. :) Birthday- CHRISTMAS DAY!!! December 25th. :) Eye Color- Blue! :) Hair Color- Brown. (I used to have Dirty Blonde hair.) State- (Not sure if I can say my state) Somewhere along the east coast in U.S.A. Grade- Between 7th and 10th. Favorite Colors- PURLE, blue, PURPLE, red, PURPLE, and did I mention PURPLE? Favorite Food- PIZZA and Spaghetti. Sports- Um.... let's see, I was in Gymnastics, Basketball, and Cheerleading (Not gonna do that again). Extracuricular Activities- Chorus Favorite School Subject- English Least Favorite School Subject- Math/Social Studies Grades- I get Mostly As, some Bs, and like one or two Cs. :) Music- I <3 NeverShoutNever (The band, not the Justin Beiber song), Taylor Swift, and Christina Grimmie. (TEAM GRIMMIE FTW!!!!!) One Interesting Fact- I took piano lessons when I was in 1st grade, and haven't been in lessons since then, but I can figure out how to play some songs on my own and I can learn songs really fast when I learn them on YouTube. (Yeah, not so interesting, but oh well. (:) Another Interesting fact- I talk a lot here on the wiki, but at school and in public, I'm silent. Like, you rarely hear me talk unless I'm with my friends. :D Most Embarrasing moment- Oh, most embarrasing? Um.... OH, so in computer class at my school, we were making videos to show the class (for a video project we had to do) and my one friend kinda wanted a video of us singing but I sung badly so people were kinda laughing during it....) OK I have to go to school so I will do the rest of this later. :D Favorite TV Shows- Oh, well, let's see..... iCARLY FTW!!!! Victorious, The Amanda Show, A.N.T. Farm, and Good Luck Charlie. :) Favorite Movie- Umm... Soul Surfer (just watched that movie at school, just got back from that. XD) and that's it I guess. I'm not a big movie fan. Personality- In public: Very kind. Shy. I hate being mean to people, it makes me feel like an icky person. Anxious a lot. Keeps head down. Doesn't talk to anyone except friends. Once you start talking to me for a little I will usually become your friend and won't shut up. On the internet: LOUD AND HYPER AND AWESOME!!!! Well, jk, but I am loud and hyper. :) School Life- Decent grades (See above) Shy. I don't talk unless I have to. I have awesome friends.I'm very kind. Things I hate- Mean people >:( um... people who talk a lot during class and gossip to each other like no one else can hear them, social studies class/homework, when my brother's mean to me, and when people cough in their hand instead of their elbow. (I'm a little bit of a germaphobe.....) Things I like- My dog, my family, my friends, my camera, this wiki, Seddie, iCarly, MAKING VIDEOS FTW, NYAN CAT!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Oh, and I like this computer that I'm on. :P Favourite Youtubers- CHRISTINA GRIMMIE (TEAM GRIMMIE FTW), The ShayTards, MysteryGuitarMan, and there's this one Youtube channel, DanWarp, but you've probably never heard of it.... ;) My Username- I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (where you obsess on things easily) and I'm OBSESSED with Seddie, so, I decided to replace Compulsive with Seddie. :) My favorite people on this Wikia- Holy Chiz and FreddieSeddieI'mReady Category:Blog posts